


Som socker

by Tonica



Category: Wallander (Sweden TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonica/pseuds/Tonica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallander och Stefan åker till Estland i samband med ett fall. Där råkar de illa ut, men det är bara början. Åtminstone Wallander trasslar till det för sig själv också.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Som socker

**Author's Note:**

> Det finns flera andra Wallander-fic på min hemsida Umrionarkiven (http://umrion.net/arkiv). Även på min engelska hemsida Archives of Umrion (http://umrion.net/archives), finns flera fic fast på engelska.

Kurt Wallander växlade ner och la in bromsen, så stängde han av motorn. Han och hans kollega, Stefan Lindman, hoppade ur bilen, smällde igen dörrarna och gick uppför uppfarten mot huset där den person de sökte bodde.

De sneglade upp mot de mörka fönstren. Det såg inte ut som om Anders Josefsson var inne. För säkerhets skull knackade Wallander på dörren. Han blev inte förvånad över att inte ett ljud hördes inifrån. De hade redan sökt mannen på hans arbetsplats, men där hade han inte funnits. Inte för att han var sjukskriven, som man kanske kunde ha trott, med tanke på vad som just inträffat, utan för att han tydligen hade komptid att ta ut.

Men då fick de väl tala med honom senare. För ögonblicket var Josefsson inte alls misstänkt för brottet de utredde. Om hans status skulle ändras, fick de väl lysa honom eller åtminstone öka sina ansträngningar för att få tag i honom.

“Vi åker tillbaka till stationen. Du har väl en del information att gå igenom?”

Stefan Lindman, Kurt Wallanders dotters rumskompis och – olyckligtvis pojkvän – eller åtminstone före detta pojkvän – nickade instämmande.

“Då så. Vi försöker igen senare. Jag tror jag ska prata med apotekaren nu. Men stanna för all del kvar på stationen. Jag har en del ärenden att uträtta ändå. Vi ses efter lunch.”

Stefan verkade inte ha något emot det.

“Okej. Visst. Jag ska försöka gå igenom det där som kollegorna skickade så snabbt som möjligt. Det kan hända att det finns något att hämta där.”

“Det får vi hoppas. Om du vill kan du be Linda hjälpa dig. Eller -”

“Tack. Men jag klarar det nog själv.”

Wallander undrade lite över Stefans ton. Betydde det att han och Linda hade grälat? Att de inte längre var tillsammans? I så fall var det i och för sig bara bra. Han hade bestämt avrått de båda yngre poliserna från att inleda en relation på arbetet. Inte för att Wallander själv var helt oskyldig på det området. Men av skadan blev man vis, sas det ju. Varför skulle inte Linda få dra nytta av hans längre erfarenhet på området? Det var aldrig en god idé att blanda ihop arbete och fritid. Det skulle nog Linda själv få erfara om hon envisades med att umgås privat med Stefan.

Han skulle förresten försöka ta upp det med Linda ikväll, eller i alla fall innan veckan var slut. Det var nog bäst att kolla hur det låg till, innan deras chef fick reda på vad de hållit på med. Wallander brukade ju själv ofta bli måltavla för Lisa Holgerssons föreläsningar. Det ville han helst bespara Linda, om det var möjligt, fast kanske ändå – Om hon själv fick uppleva en rejäl utskällning kanske hon skärpte sig. Och det var ju bara alltför sant att ungdomar hellre lyssnade på främmande människor än sina egna föräldrar. Kom det från Lisa skulle hon kanske bättra sig.

***

När Kurt Wallander och hans kollega Stefan Lindman återvände till stan och stationen, anade de inte att mannen de sökt den dagen, skulle föra dem ut på en resa till Baltikum. Fortfarande visste de inte om Josefsson var misstänkt, bara ett vanligt vittne eller – som det började se ut nu – ett offer.

Deras resa hade först fört dem till Tallinn, därefter till Tartu, men nu hade de för länge sen lämnat de vanliga “estniska” trakterna bakom sig och närmade sig ryska gränsen. Narva befolkades nästan till hundra procent av rysktalande, och mycket få av dem behärskade estniska och bara obetydligt fler engelska. Ingen av dem verkade kunna svenska, som flertalet personer anställda inom turistnäringen, åtminstone i kusttrakterna.

Men polismannen Oleg Voronskij kunde åtminstone hjälpligt tala engelska och hans yngre kollega Pavel Anevskij verkade behärska engelska, med en tydligt amerikansk accent, närmast flytande. Däremot verkade de inte ha mycket konkret hjälp att komma med. Pavel visade dem runt i staden, pekade ut området där medlemmar av den lokala organiserade brottsligheten höll till, åtminstone några av dem, och reciterade fakta om hur mycket pengar knarkhandeln, kvinnohandeln och flyktingsmugglingen omsatte på ett år.

Inget av det hjälpte dem att hitta sin försvunna person. De hade fått upplysningar från Interpol som tydde på att svenska pass betingade ett högt värde på den illegala marknaden och att oförsiktiga turister, likaväl som småbrottslingar som försökte sig på att tränga sig in på någon maffiaboss område, kunde elimineras för att sedan få sina pass sålda vidare.

Men även om det här stämde, hjälpte det dem inte att lösa sitt eget fall, som bara indirekt hade beröringspunkter med den ryska brottsligheten.

Hotellet de hamnade på var visserligen dyrt och såg lyxigt ut utanpå, men rummen var bara lindrigt städade och luktade rök och otvättade sängkläder. Servicen låg på en nivå som var någonstans mellan dålig och obefintlig. Det enda man kunde säga om etablissemanget var att de sålde starksprit till misstänkt låga priser.

Maten var dyr och dålig, omgivningarna oinspirerande och mobilmottagningen i det hörnet av stan var av växlande kvalitet. Hotellets egna telefoner dög möjligtvis till att beställa taxi eller att komma överens om mötestider med deras lokala poliskontakter, men annars hade de blivit varnade att inte använda dem för något viktigt.

När Wallander skulle rapportera till sin chef, gjorde han det på polisstationen. Han undrade om deras linje var särskilt mycket säkrare, men den var åtminstone stabil.

Eftersom resan inte verkade ge något resultat, fick de order om att återvända hem. Spåret verkade inte ha gett något alls. Och hur som helst hade både Wallander och Stefan tröttnat på staden. Wallander mindes vagt från sin skoltid att han läst något om ett slag som skulle ha inträffat här, i Narva. Något fosterländskt och uppbyggligt, ur tidens synpunkt, som lämnat avtryck i den patriotiska litteraturen.

Nu mindes han. En svensk armé hade slagit en fyra gånger större rysk armé. Deras krigarkung hade gått segrande ur den striden, men ett halvår senare hade ryssarna ändå tagit över staden. Hur det gått till mindes inte Wallander. Han kom dock ihåg att den ryska armén mestadels hade bestått av svältande livegna. Naturligtvis hade de förhållandevis välmående svenskarna slagit dem, med sin överlägsna kroppsbyggnad och kanske mer drillade stridsdisciplin.

Så då var det kanske politik som låg bakom utrymningen av staden. Inte mycket hade ändrat sig på trehundra år, konstaterade Wallander dystert. Och mycket riktigt var ju ryssarna kvar här än, trots att staden officiellt tillhörde Estland. Än en gång politik. Folkförflyttningar i samband med krig, och så lämnades människor kvar som öar i ett annat språkområde, där deras grannar varken talade samma språk, tillhörde samma religion eller ens samma kulturområde.

Han föreställde sig att om ryssarna inte hade haft sitt stora etniska fosterland alldeles bakom ryggen, hade de kanske inte suttit lika säkert här. Men de här reflektionerna hade ju ingenting att göra med hans fall. Han kände sig lättad att få återvända hem, av mer än ett skäl.

Men så hade de fått ett tips från en man som presenterat sig som kriminalpolis, från Tallinn. Hans utseende och accent verkade stämma, men Wallander var ingen expert på den typen av bedömningar. I vilket fall som helst, hade de fått veta att de kanske skulle finna en kropp om de gav sig iväg ut i skogarna i närheten av en ort vars namn var mer eller mindre omöjligt att uttala eller ens läsa ut från kartan.

Hur som helst var det ett ensligt skogsområde nära den ryska gränsen. Deras tipsare följde med dem och tillhandahöll också en man till.

Bilturen skulle ändå bara ta ungefär fyrtiofem minuter. Om de gav sig iväg tidigt på morgonen kunde de i alla fall hinna med planet tillbaka till Tallinn och därefter tillbaka hem.

Fordonet som stod och väntade på dem utanför hotellet, visade sig vara en jeep. Den såg mer ut att tillhöra militären än polisen, men den hade inga siffror på sidan, som Wallander hade väntat sig om så hade varit fallet.

Han fick själv sitta i framsätet, medan deras tipsare satte sig intill Stefan i baksätet. Den andre som hittills inte hade uttalat sig alls, och bara hälsat med en nick, körde bilen.

Vägen var av god kvalitet, och det minskade Wallanders vaga farhågor något. Han tyckte inte om att köra så här långt ut i okänd terräng. Visserligen var marken här inte mer kuperad än hemma i Skåne, men här bredde skogen ut sig så långt ögat nådde. Här och var blänkte det till av vatten, när de passerade en liten sjö eller annat vattendrag.

De körde snabbt och utan att ta någon paus på vägen. Till slut stannade deras chaufför vid sidan av vägen, på en plats som Wallander inte tyckte såg ut att vara utmärkt på något sätt. Han hade hållit utkik genom fönstret hela vägen och då och då hade han sett en vägskylt dyka upp och försvinna. Visserligen stod där text och siffror tryckt med det alfabet han var van vid, men ovanför, i större text, användes ryska tecken. Det kyrilliska alfabetet, kallades det visst.

Sammantaget gav det ett främmande intryck, trots att landskapet egentligen inte såg mer exotiskt ut än annan terräng Wallander hade sett längre norrut. I Stockholmstrakten, till exempel.

Han och Stefan gick ur bilen. Det värkte lätt i Wallanders knän, men Stefan såg ganska oberörd ut. Deras chaufför stannade vid bilen och tog fram en cigarett. Den andre mannen pekade ut mot skogen. Wallander såg ner på sina lågskor och så på marken vid sidan av vägen. Den såg förhållandevis torr ut. Så började de gå.

Han trodde inte att det var något fel med deras guide. Den legitimation han visade upp såg till exempel helt autentisk ut. Ändå var det något som fick Wallander att känna sig illa berörd på något sätt. Han visste inte riktigt varför. Vädret var bra, och de hade inte sett några bilar som verkade misstänkta. För övrigt hade de inte ens sett någon annan bil de senaste kanske femton-tjugo minuterna. Trots att vägen var bred och någorlunda välskött, verkade det inte vara så mycket trafik idag.

De gick kanske i tio minuter rakt inåt skogen.Träden växte tätt, men det gick ändå bra att ta sig fram. Till slut stannade deras guide och pekade. Någon hade satt upp ett tält, som såg vagt militärt ut. Det väckte minnen från repmånader som Wallander varit med om.

Deras guide sa något och två yngre män i uniform kom ut och rapporterade. Åtminstone gissade Wallander att det var vad som hände. Inget alarmerande verkade ha hänt. En av de unga männen försvann in i tältet igen, men den andre följde med ytterligare något tiotal meter, den här gången åt höger.

Här syntes tecken på att en utgrävning ägt rum. Redan innan de kom så nära att de kunde se ner i graven, slog förruttnelsestanken emot dem. Wallander såg Stefans ansikte ändra färg. Den yngre mannen fick fram en näsduk och pressade den över mun och näsa. När de kom närmare blev stanken ännu mer påfallande och ett moln av flugor slog upp ur graven.

Deras guide pekade ner i hålet.

“Well? Could that be your missing person?”

Wallander böjde sig framåt och såg ner på liket. Det låg på rygg utan någon svepning eller ens en sopsäck eller presenning. Ytterplaggen, om mannen, för det var tydligt att det var en man, hade haft på sig några såna, var avlägsnade, men annars var liket fullt påklätt.

Det kunde mycket väl vara Josefsson. Något djur hade gjort åverkan på ansiktet men det var ändå mer eller mindre igenkännligt. Säker kunde man inte vara förrän efter den rättsmedicinska undersökningen. Han fick väl vidta åtgärder för att få liket hemskickat.

“Yes, I believe it is.”

Deras guide nickade, som om han väntat sig det svaret.

Under tiden deras inspektion hade varat, hade Stefan inte kommit närmare. Han hade stannat kvar på kanske tre-fyra meters avstånd.

Nu vände Wallander och deras estniske kollega och började gå tillbaka åt tältet till. Tältet syntes redan när tystnaden plötsligt bröts av ett kraftigt smällande. Det tog Wallander ett par sekunder att inse att de var beskjutna. Deras guide tvekade inte lika länge. Denne kastade sig i skydd bakom en gran någon halvmeter längre bort.

Wallander följde hans exempel. Han såg att Stefan låg framstupa bara några decimeter ifrån honom.

“Stefan – kom. Vi försöker dra oss undan.”

Inget svar. Wallander såg närmare på sin yngre kollega. Nu insåg han att en mörk fläck bredde ut sig vid Stefans vänstra axel. Wallander sträckte ut handen och tog tag i Stefans hand. Den var fortfarande varm, men det betydde ingenting, det visste han. Om – Men så illa fick det inte vara.

Han hasade närmare och pressade fingrarna mot Stefans hals. Samtidigt som han kände pulsens slag, hörde han ett lågt stönande. Alltså levde pojken fortfarande. Skottlossningen hördes på längre avstånd nu, som om skytten hade följt efter deras estniske kollega. För ögonblicket var de kanske bortglömda.

Han bestämde sig för att ta vara på den korta tid de kunde ha på sig. Det fanns ingen tid till att undersöka Stefan närmare. Han fick bara hoppas att pojken inte var allvarligt skadad. Så släpade han sin yngre kollega med sig in i skydd av några täta buskar som lyckligtvis växte bara någon halvmeter bort. Därinne märkte han till sin lättnad att skogen tätnade. Här skulle det inte ha varit lika lätt att ta sig fram gående.

Men här kunde de inte stanna. Stefan var långt ifrån tjock men han vägde ändå en hel del. Wallander fick motvilligt erkänna för sig själv att han inte var lika stark som han en gång varit. Ändå lyckades han få Stefan med sig längre in.

Hans uppgift underlättades av att kollegan återfick medvetandet och började kunna hjälpa till själv.

“Vi måste ta oss så långt bort från skytten som möjligt. Hur är det? Tror du att du kan -”

“Visst. Det gör lite ont och så känner jag mig lite yr, men det är bara ett köttsår. Jag tror att kulan gick rakt igenom.”

“Bra. Då försöker vi komma iväg.”

De lyckades över förväntan. Två timmar senare insåg Wallander att de var ohjälpligt vilsna. Den enda anledningen till att han inte fruktade att de hade förirrat sig in på ryskt område var avsaknaden av taggtråd. Förmodligen höll de sig kvar på den estniska sidan, och kanske hade de rört sig i nordsydlig rikning, inte östvästlig. Det var i och för sig bra, men de måste också ta sig längre västerut. De här rysktalande områdena litade han inte riktigt på.

Till slut hittade han vad som såg ut som en jakthydda eller åtminstone ett vindskydd. Byggnaden, om man kunde kalla den så, hade inte någon dörr, men tre väggar och delvis ett tak. Mest bestod den av grangrenar. De var avbarrade men annars var de mer grenar än träbitar.

På marken eller golvet – för det hade gjorts ett försök att ordna någon form av golvbeläggning – låg granris och mossa. Annars var det tomt därinne.

Wallande sneglade oroligt på sin kollega. Stefans ansiktsfärg hade förvärrats sen han känt stanken av liket i den uppgrävda graven. Nu såg den snarare grön ut än gulvit. Dessutom var ögonen slutna.

“Hallå. Stefan. Är du vaken?”

Svaret dröjde en stund, och Wallander bestämde sig för att det kanske var dags att närmare undersöka skadan. Han hade redan försökt använda mobilen, men det gick inte alls att få någon mottagning härute. Antingen fanns det ingen mobilmast på nära håll, varken i Estland eller Ryssland, eller så hindrades signalen av alla träd.

“Jävlar. Jag visste inte att det gör så ont att bli skjuten.”

“Jaså, det var första gången?”

“Vad tror du? Har du någon aning om var vi är?”

“Nej. Med tanke på solen så tror jag vi är en bit längre söderut än Narva, men det visste vi ju innan.”

Stefan svarade inte. Wallander böjde sig över kollegan och tog tag i jackan. Fast det uppenbarligen gjorde ordentligt ont, protesterade Stefan inte och hjälpte istället till. När jackan kom av syntes blodfläcken tydligare.

Wallander tyckte att fläcken var alldeles för stor. Stefan måste ha förlorat ganska mycket blod. Tröjan gick ganska lätt att få av, men t-shirten var det värre med. Wallander ville inte gärna göra sönder den, för man visste ju aldrig hur länge de skulle bli fast här ute, eller hur kallt det kunde bli på nätterna, men om det inte gick att få av den på annat sätt -

Till slut visade det sig vara enda utvägen. Det kanske ändå var det bästa, för de hade ju inget förbandsmaterial med sig. Bomullstyget fick bli bandage.

Stefan hade haft rätt. Det var bara ett ytligt köttsår, men kulan hade ändå slitit upp ett ganska ordentligt sår. Nu gällde det att hålla det rent, så det inte tillstötte komplikationer. Wallander hade själv aldrig blivit sårad under såna här omständigheter.

Han kunde inte undgå att lägga märke till att den grönbleka färgen i Stefans ansikte hade fått ge vika för en häftig rodnad. Tveksamt la han handen på Stefans panna. Redan nu hade temperaturen höjts märkbart. Det bådade inte gott. Han fick hoppas att de estniska kollegorna hade överlevt och kunde skicka ut hjälp.

Framemot morgonen började Stefan yra. Det gick inte att urskilja några särskilda ord och det verkade inte som han sa något särskilt. Då och då skrek han så högt att Wallander var rädd att de som anfallit dem skulle höra dem. Men ingenting hände och Wallander försökte själv få lite sömn mellan utbrotten.

Det gick inte så bra. Stefans ansikte dök upp på insidan av ögonlocken fast Wallander försökte att inte tänka på situationens allvar.

Till slut gav Wallander upp och satte sig istället intill Stefan och höll ett öga på honom. Han önskade att han haft tillgång till vatten, men här ute fanns inga vattendrag, fast det tidigare funnits flera. Om han vågat lämna Stefan, skulle han ha gett sig iväg ut och letat, men han kom fram till att risken att gå vilse var alltför stor och han kunde inte riskera att de blev skilda åt.

Längre fram på dagen såg det faktiskt ut som om febern avtagit något. Kanske hade Stefans immunförsvar kommit igång. Nu sov han mycket lugnare. Trots tröttheten satt Wallander kvar och då och då torkade han bort svetten ur pannan på sin sovande kollega, med överblivna bitar av t-shirten.

Nu när rodnaden var borta, kände han bättre igen Stefans drag. Det var en stilig ung man. Kanske kunde man inte klandra Linda för att ha fallit för honom. Det var något med pojkens mun som fick Wallanders blickar att återvända till den hela tiden. Kindbenens placering gav ansiktet en säregen charm och så var det ögonen -

Efteråt ville Wallander gärna skylla på tröttheten och de övriga omständigheterna. Chocken efter anfallet och framför allt att Stefan blivit träffad. I vilket fall som helst märkte Wallander inte vad som höll på att hända förrän han redan hade böjt sig ner över Stefans ansikte och strukit lätt över kinderna och så -

Deras läppar möttes och ett ögonblick försvann all självkritik och alla tankar på omvärlden. Wallander var inte beredd på styrkan i sin reaktion. Han hade inte vetat att han känt så här, förrän hans impulsiva handling redan var ett faktum. Det tog honom inte lång stund att slås av det vansinniga i vad han gjort. Bortsett från allt annat måste han också tänka på Linda, sin dotter.

Han drog sig tillbaka, skakad av sin egen dumhet och den totalt oväntade insikten att han som aldrig någonsin tidigare hade känt den minsta dragning till en annan man, nu plötsligt var ohjälpligt förälskad i sin dotters pojkvän.

När han samlat sig något, såg han än en gång på Stefan och fick sin andra chock. Pojkens ögon var öppna och i blicken kunde tydligt utläsas att han varit medveten hela tiden. Han visste. Wallander visste inte vad han skulle göra. Andlöst väntade han på vad Stefan skulle säga, men till slut insåg han att det inte skulle komma någon kommentar. När han såg efter, hade Stefan slutit ögonen igen.

Wallander litade inte tillräckligt mycket på sin egen röst för att ens försöka säga något, så han förblev sittande på sin plats, tills räddningen kom, omkring middagstid.

***

Den första tiden efter deras återkomst från Estland låg Stefan på sjukhus. De få gånger Wallander träffade honom där, var de två männen aldrig ensamma tillsammans. Under Stefans påföljande konvalescens, hann Wallander upprepade gånger tänka på vad som sedan skulle hända, när Stefan kom tillbaka. Om de skulle kunna återuppta samarbetet eller om någon av dem måste begära att få arbeta ihop med någon annan. Och om detta blev nödvändigt, hur skulle de då förklara sin ovilja mot att arbeta tillsammans?

Men inte ens när Stefan återvände till arbetet, sa han något. Det verkade inte ens som om han var besvärad av att arbeta sida vid sida vid sin gamla kollega. Wallander började undra om det ändå var så att han missförstått Stefans blick. Kanske hade han ändå återfått medvetande efter – när det inte längre var någon fara att han skulle förstå.

Det värsta var att det som hänt började komma emellan far och dotter. När Linda återsåg Wallander så snart hans plan landat, hade flickan kastat sig om halsen på sin far. Det var mycket ovanligt för henne att visa så mycket känslor och under vilka andra omständigheter som helst skulle Wallander ha blivit både rörd och glad. Den här gången yttrade sig hans skuldkänslor på så sätt att han stelnade till. Linda märkte genast hans reaktion, och drog sig undan.

Därefter blev det bara värre.

Redan innan Stefan var tillbaka på jobbet, konfronterade Linda Wallander. Han stod just och plockade på sig sina nycklar och mobilen för att ge sig i väg ut på ett uppdrag. När hans dotter klev in på hans rum och stängde dörren bakom sig, såg Wallander förvånat upp från skrivbordet.

“Linda.”

“Pappa, vad är det med Stefan? Vad hände där borta?”

Ett ögonblick gick en iskall kåre nerför Wallanders rygg. Vad menade Linda? Det kunde väl ändå inte vara den där incidenten som hon syftade på? Han hann tänka att det var ändå inte möjligt att hon skulle ha kunnat få reda på det, innan han insåg att om det var så, fanns det bara en orsak till det. Men så tvingade han sig att lugna ner sig. Självklart var det inte så. Linda måste ha menat något annat.

“Hur menar du då?”

Den lugna, säkra rösten som brukade fungera å yrkets vägnar, gjorde det inte alls den här gången. Det hörde han själv tydligt.

“Stefan. Där i Estland. Träffade han någon?”

“Någon?”

“Men för helvete, pappa. Du fattar väl vad jag menar? En tjej. Raggade han upp någon brud på något av hotellen? Det är väl ändå inte så svårt att svara på.”

“Jaså, menar du så? Naturligtvis inte. I alla fall inte vad jag vet. Hur så? Har han sagt något?”

Den falska oberörda hjärtligheten skorrade falskt åtminstone i Wallanders egna öron och han misstänkte att den gjorde det i Lindas också, hon struntade bara i det för stunden.

“Men tänk lite. Skulle jag behöva fråga då?”

“Jaså. Nej, det är klart. Men vad är det som fått dig att tro det? Förresten sa du ju till mig långt innan resan dit bort att det inte var något mellan dig och Stefan.”

Blicken som Linda gav honom verkade otålig, som om det där inte spelade någon roll.

“Vad hände?”

“Ingenting.”

Han hade talat för snabbt, men nu var det för sent att göra något åt det. Än en gång kastade hans dotter en genomträngade blick på honom, så ryckte hon på axlarna, inte som om hon lät frågan gå, utan bara för att hon arkiverat den och tänkte gå vidare en annan gång.

Det där gick hon inte på. Något måste ha hänt. När hon suttit vid Stefans sjukhussäng hade hon fått ett starkt intryck av att han dolde något för henne. Inte för att det egentligen var något mellan dem, och det hade det ju inte varit på ett tag, inte sen hon insett att Stefan inte spelat med öppna kort. Men trots det ville hon mer än någonsin veta vad det var som hänt där i Estland.

Hon skulle ju ändå hälsa på Stefan idag. Sjukhuset låg på vägen dit hon skulle. Mer eller mindre i alla fall. Det var i vilket fall som helst inte någon lång omväg. Hon skulle gott och väl hinna in på sjukhuset och tillbaka innan någon hann sakna henne.

Lyckligtvis var det fortfarande besökstid och sköterskan hade vant sig vid att Linda besökte den mörke polisen som kommit in med en skottskada. Det var inte helt ovanligt, ens här, men å andra sidan var det långt ifrån rutin, så självklart hade personalen varit intresserade av hur det hade gått till. Någon hade sagt att Stefan Lindman hade blivit beskjuten av ryska maffian. I så fall var det ju ännu mer spännande.

Linda ägnade inte sköterskan en blick. Hon tittade först in som hastigast för att kolla att Stefan var vaken, men det brukade han vara. Det var egentligen bara en tidsfråga innan han fick komma hem, och det skulle inte dröja länge innan han var tillbaka på jobbet. Linda skulle gärna vilja klara upp det här innan de skulle bli tvungna att arbeta tillsammans.

Hur som helst var Stefan vaken. Han låg och såg uttråkad ut. Tv:n var på, men ljudet av. Det var visst någon match han tittade på. Intill sängen låg några tidskrifter, som inte såg ut att ha varit öppnade. Vad hade Stefan för intressen egentligen?

Men nu såg han upp och mötte Lindas blick. Han såg inte direkt glad ut att se henne, men absolut inte missnöjd heller. Förresten hade hon för länge sen slutat vänta sig att han skulle lysa upp vid åsynen av henne.

“Hej.”

“Hallå.”

Hon såg hur hans blick sökte sig till klockan på väggen och när han insåg hur lite den var, såg han milt förvånad ut.

Linda gick fram och satte sig i stolen intill sängen.

“Hur är det?”

Han ryckte på axlarna.

“Bra. Jag vill bara komma ut härifrån och börja jobba igen. Det här är ingenting.”

“Det är ju högeraxeln. Gör det inte ont längre?”

“Inte så farligt. Hur är det med dig?”

“Jo, det är lugnt. Du, Stefan -”

Hon avbröt sig och försökte komma på en bra formulering, men det här var hon inte så bra på. Att hitta på någon subtil utformning på frågan så Stefan inte skulle ana vad hon egentligen ville veta. Fast det gick ju inte. Dessutom var hon ju bra på sånt här när det gällde jobbet. Varför måste hon vara så typiskt snutaktig när det gällde privatlivet?

“Ja?”

“Vad hände egentligen?”

Det såg ut som Stefan stelnade till och febrilt sökte efter något nonchalant och oberört att säga. Men i så fall tickade sekunderna iväg och han kom inte på något. Till slut måste han ha bestämt han sig för att använda sig av en motfråga. Det fungerade oftast bra i jobbet.

“Hände?”

“I Estland. Kom igen. Något var det. Såpass bra snut är jag i alla fall.”

Stefan undgick att falla i den fällan. Istället gick han på huvudfrågan.

“Vad skulle kunna ha hänt? Vi blev beskjutna, låg lågt ett tag och så dök kollegorna upp och fick oss därifrån. Men det är klart jag fattar att du blev orolig.”

Linda fnös nästan högt. Jaså, det gjorde han? Nu var det naturligtvis så att hon varit orolig. För dem båda. Men det hade ingenting att göra med den här känslan hon hade. Något hade visst hänt, men kanske hade inte hennes pappa varit med då. Fast hon fick intrycket att de båda två mycket väl visste vad det var frågan om. Kanske var det något med jobbet, fast hon tvivlade på det.

Hon tänkte att de kanske hade grälat om det här med henne och Stefan. Farsan skulle ju alltid lägga sig i allting. Vem hade bett honom att leka snut? Eller personalansvarig eller vad man skulle säga. Hon och Stefan visste ju vad som gällde. De skulle nog kunna skilja jobbet och privatlivet åt. Och nu var det ju hur som helst slut. I vilket fall som helst, skulle hon bra gärna ha velat veta exakt vad som hänt. Men det skulle hon väl aldrig få.

***

När Linda försvunnit, sjönk Wallander ner på stolen. För ögonblicket hade han glömt sitt ärende. Han drog fram en pappersservett ur skrivbordslådan och torkade sig i pannan. Hur kunde Linda ha gissat sig till att något hänt? När hon ställt frågan hade hade han trott att han skulle få slag. Visserligen fanns det ingen som helst möjlighet att hon skulle kunna gissa sig till exakt vad som hänt, men bara tanken på att hon gick omkring om funderade på saken, gjorde Wallander kallsvettig.

Men han måste ta sig samman. Om inte annat, hade han ju ett arbete att sköta. Dessutom fick han bara inte visa Linda att något var fel. Han måste fortsätta att ge en bild av oberört lugn. Hur nu det skulle gå till. I vilket fall som helst kunde han inte sitta här och slösa bort tiden. Det var dags att han återvände till vardagen. Om han ignorerade det som inträffat, de känslor som det väckt och risken att Linda skulle få veta något, och fortsatte sitt arbete, skulle väl ändå den olycksaliga händelsen försvinna i minnets dimmor. Åtminstone hoppades han det.

Resten av dagen hade han en känsla av att bara halvt om halvt fokusera på jobbet. Men den andra hälften visste han inte vad den inriktade sig på. Han var säker på att det bara var korta stunder som hans tankar snuddade vid dottern eller Stefan.

Det blev naturligtvis ännu svårare när Stefan kom tillbaka till stationen. Den första tiden fick han naturligtvis skrivbordstjänstgöring, men Wallander visste att det bara var en tidsfråga innan den yngre kollegan gick tillbaka i normal tjänst. Och då – Men vanligtvis brukade ju Stefan få arbeta med Linda numera. De få gånger det inte blev så fick de väl försöka hantera på något sätt.

Wallander var i alla fall ganska säker på att Stefan inte skulle nämna det som hänt, om han nu mindes något, eller ens varit fullt medveten då.

Det var en sak, men vad Wallander inte hade väntat sig var de egendomliga känslor som infann sig när han nu än en gång tvingades vistas i den yngre mannens närhet. Desperat försökte Wallander intala sig att det bara var fråga om någon form av förvirring. Kanske en ålderskris av något slag. Men faktum kvarstod, efter det som hänt i Estland, kände han någon form av attraktion för Stefan. Bara tanken var absurd. Stefan kanske var en tilldragande ung man, i kvinnors ögon, Lindas oförståndiga agerande var väl det bästa beviset för det, men ändå – Att inse detta, var långt ifrån att själv dela den attraktionen.

Stefan själv betedde sig som om ingenting ovanligt hade inträffat. Det var en lättnad, men då och då kom Wallander ändå på sig själv med att förstulet granska den yngre mannen ur ögonvrån, när han trodde att ingen såg det.

Det var påfrestande att å ena sidan ständigt oroa sig för att någon skulle ana vad som hänt. Linda i alla fall. Eller att Stefan själv skulle visa tecken på att minnas händelsen. Å den andra, var det också en daglig prövning att befinna sig i Stefans närhet och utsättas för den dragningskraft som nu bara var alltför påtaglig, i Wallanders ögon.

Tyvärr dröjde det bara lite över en vecka innan Wallander tvingades arbeta tillsammans med Stefan i första hand. Periodvis också Linda och några av de andra. Fallet var mer tröttsamt än verkligt komplicerat. Mycket fotarbete, men väldigt lite slutledningsförmåga krävdes. Därför var det bara en tidsfråga innan de löste det. Men det hindrade inte att fallet drog ut på tiden. Och under tiden måste Wallander tillbringa dag efter dag i Stefans sällskap.

Fortfarande visade den unge mannen inga som helst tecken på att han mindes händelsen och hans uppförande hade inte förändrats sedan Estlandsresan.

Och till slut fick de tag i ligan som gäckat dem under nära sex veckor. Fallet hade varit lika trivialt som påfrestande, men det var åtminstone över. När de sista rapporterna hade skrivits in och skickats iväg, väntade Wallander egentligen bara på en bekräftelse på att huvudmannen skulle utlämnas från Norge. Han kunde självklart ha gått hem och väntat tills morgondagen med att ta emot samtalet eller faxet från Oslopolisen, men efter ett så långt utdraget utredningsarbete, var det svårt att varva ner.

Linda och några av de yngre kollegorna bestämde sig för att gå på en pub som var populär bland lite äldre ungdomar och unga vuxna. Wallander tog för givet att Stefan skulle förena sig med den gruppen. Själv gick han till en annan bar, där han hoppades få sitta ifred och begrunda sin situation.

Mobilen var påslagen och han trodde att han skulle få höra ifrån Oslopolisen senast vid åttatiden. Klockan var nu strax efter halv åtta, och han satt med sin tredje öl, i väntan på att aptiten skulle infinna sig. När den gjorde det skulle han gå ett halvt kvarter bort till den restaurant som han för ögonblicket uppskattade mest.

Men just nu ville han bara ha en fjärde öl och kanske ytterligare en. För en gångs skull kunde det inte skada. Och han tänkte också unna sig en halvflaska vin till maten. Visserligen hade han planerat att ta sig en ordentlig funderare på om han inte i alla fall skulle gå i pension, som han visste att några av hans chefer skulle föredra, men just nu ville han inte tänka på något alls. Det var lugnare så.

Han började känna sig lite avslappnad nu, och för att inte glömma bort jobbet helt, tog han fram mobilen och studerade displayen. Inga missade samtal eller nyinkomna meddelanden. Men det visste han redan. Trots att han ställt om till tyst läge, alltså vibration, skulle han ha märkt om något samtal eller meddelande han kommit. Det kanske blev nödvändigt att vänta tills morgondagen i alla fall. Byråkratin var säkert lika omständlig i Norge som här nere. Inget att göra åt.

Dörren till baren öppnades och slog igen, men Wallander brydde sig inte om att titta upp. Hans öl var nästan slut. Om en liten stund skulle han beställa en till, men sen borde han verkligen äta lite.

“Hej.”

Han ryckte till vid ljudet av den bekanta rösten.

“Stefan?”

“Ja. Du väntade ju på beslutet om utlämning. De ringde nyss. Göransson kommer att lämnas ut, så snart åklagarens papper kommer fram. Troligen i mitten av nästa vecka.”

“Tack. Det var skönt att höra. Nu kan du kila iväg. Jag hörde att de andra skulle gå på -”

Stefan nickade, men rörde sig inte. Wallander fick en obehaglig känsla av att hans kollega tänkte säga något, men så verkade han ändra sig och sneglade istället mot ytterdörren. Så mötte han Wallanders blick igen och den äldre mannen spände sig inför vad han skulle få höra. Men vad Stefan än tänkt säga var det rätt säkert att det inte var samma sak som han till slut sa. Han nickade bara igen och mumlade något, så vände han och gick.

Wallander följde honom med blicken tills dörren slog igen bakom honom. Med en suck tömde han glaset och satte ner det igen. Han skulle definitivt ha ett till och kanske ett eller ett par till.

När han återvände med sitt femte glas la han märke till att en yngre man satt och iakttog honom. Han slogs av likheten mellan den här mannen och Stefan. De hade samma färger, ungefär samma längd och kroppsbyggnad. Däremot var dragen inte särskilt lika. Något med den unge mannens hållning och ansiktsuttryck fick Wallanders blickar att dröja sig kvar vid honom.

Den unge mannen reste sig upp och gick bort till bardisken. Han gjorde en beställning, och väntade medan bartendern expedierade honom. När han vände sig igen bar han på två sejdlar öl. Han fortsatte förbi sin egen plats och ställde sig över Wallanders bord.

“Godkväll. Får jag slå mig ner?”

Han sköt fram den ena sejdeln mot Wallander.

“Jag kunde inte undgå att lägga märke till att ni dricker den här sorten.”

Wallander stirrade frågande på den unge mannen.

“Ja -”

“Janne heter jag.”

“Jaha.”

Wallander tvekade. Han förstod inte riktigt vad den här mannen ville.

Utan att vänta på svar, satte sig den yngre mannen. Janne, som han tydligen hette. Han tog en djup klunk ur sin sejdel och log så bländande mot Wallander.

Wallander drack ur sitt eget ölglas och sneglade tvekande mot sejdeln.

“Var så god. Drick bara om det smakar.”

Till slut kändes det egendomligt att sitta så här och vägra röra vid sejdeln. Hittills hade ju den här Janne inte varit ovänlig eller betett sig egendomligt på något sätt. Ändå tvekade Wallander att acceptera den erbjudna sejdeln. Poliser förväntades inte ta emot gratiserbjudanden. Det där gällde under tjänstgöring och eftersom det här definitivt var efter arbetsdagens slut så gällde väl inte den regeln, men det kändes ändå konstigt. Trots det tog Wallander några klunkar. Det var ett gott öl. Hans favoritsort.

Men han borde ändå äta något snart. Han kände igen tecknen på berusning. Snart skulle han vara så påverkad att det syntes på honom. Som utövare av sitt ämbete, som man väl ändå fick säga att en polisman av hans grad var, borde han föregå med gott exempel. Dessutom mådde hans diabetes inte bra av för mycket drickande. Men just nu ville han inget annat än att koppla av och glömma sitt komplicerade liv.

När sejdeln började bli tom, såg Janne frågande på Wallander, som skakade på huvudet.

“Tack, det är bra för min del.”

Egentligen var det mer än så. Dags att gå. Men vid det här laget började han känna sig behagligt avslappnad. Tanken på Stefan och Linda var bara ett avlägset orosmoln. Just nu kunde han ganska lätt ignorera de komplikationer som inträtt i hans liv i och med Stefans uppdykande.

Plötsligt kände Wallander Jannes hand ovanpå hans egen.

“Det är lugnt. Jag fattar hur det är. Sånt kan hända vem som helst.”

“Ursäkta?”

Wallander ryckte åt sig handen och kisade mot Janne som verkade studera honom intensivt.

“För ett par år sen råkade jag ut för samma sak. Det var min chef. Jag hade aldrig tidigare – Ja, alltså, jag trodde jag gillade tjejer och så. Men det var något med honom. Han var typ femton-tjugo år äldre och det var som sagt något med honom som gjorde att jag kände mig dragen till honom. Du förstår hur jag menar.”

En stigande obehagskänsla fick Wallander att vilja resa sig upp och gå utan att svara, men något fick honom att sitta kvar och lyssna uppmärksamt på vad Janne hade att säga.

“Och så gick det som det gick. Vi var tillsammans i tre-fyra månader. Och jag ska säga dig att det var kanske det bästa förhållandet jag haft. Vi var ju båda två upptagna egentligen, men – du vet hur det är.”

Under tiden han talade flyttade sig Janne lite närmare och plötsligt kände Wallander hur en fot snuddade vid hans under bordet. Han flyttade sig oroligt bakåt.

“Och du vet, det är inget fel med det. Inget att vara rädd för. Det är helt normalt, om du tänker efter. Jag förstår verkligen hur det är, som du kanske förstår. Det är lugnt.”

Nu kände Wallander en hand på sitt knä. Hans första impuls var att resa sig upp och gå. Nu hade det verkligen gått för långt. Men på något sätt kunde han inte förmå sig till det. Han insåg att det fanns en del av honom som var nyfiken på vad som skulle hända härnäst. Tanken fyllde honom med upphetsning. Janne var visserligen inte Stefan, men han var ganska lik honom och så var han en man. En yngre man. Det kändes plötsligt oerhört spännande och upphetsande.

En stund senare var de på väg ut från baren tillsammans. Wallanders blick följde Jannes steg uppmärksamt. De hamnade hemma hos Wallander. Det som hände därefter var lite suddigt i Wallanders minne efteråt, och när han till slut vaknade, ensam, med en bultande huvudvärk, tog det en stund innan han mindes gårdagskvällen.

Men alltsammans kändes bara som en förvirrad feberdröm och medan Wallander låg där med slutna ögon, och hoppades att huvudvärken skulle ge med sig, började han hoppas på att han bara inbillat sig alltihop. Han mindes naturligtvis sin attraktion för Stefan, men han kunde väl aldrig ha låtit sig raggas upp av en annan man? Att han då och då följde sina känslor när det gällde kvinnor var en sak, men det här -

När han till slut lyckades tvinga sig upp ur sängen, ut i köket efter några värktabletter och så in i duschen, insåg han att det där var bara önsketänkande. Nu började minnena från natten återvända och han förstod till sin fasa att alltihop var sant. Han och den här Janne, om det nu var hans namn, hade -

När han väl hade duschat färdigt, fanns det inte tid för mer en kopp kaffe på stående fot. Vad som än hade hänt, hade han fortfarande sitt jobb att sköta. Om han lät sin ålderskris gå ut över jobbet, kunde han lika gärna dra sig tillbaka direkt.

Gårdagskvällen hade varit ett misstag och han tänkte verkligen inte upprepa det, men om han bara undvek att gå ut på kvällarna i några veckor, skulle han säkert kunna tvinga sig till att glömma och risken att han skulle stöta på Janne igen var förhoppningsvis minimal. I alla fall försökte han intala sig det när han skyndade iväg till stationen.

***

I slutet av följande vecka började Wallander känna sig en aning mindre jagad. Visserligen hade hans känslor inför Stefan inte ändrat sig, men det verkade åtminstone som om Linda slutat sina efterforskningar. Dessutom började händelsen den där kvällen på baren att blekna lite i minnet.

Det hade varit förbaskat dumt av honom, men förhoppningsvis var det ingen skada skedd. Han funderade ändå på att få några blodprov gjorda, fast än så länge ville han bara att händelsen skulle falla i glömska.

Fallet de utredde för ögonblicket var inte alls lika omfattande som det förra, och arbetet löpte på som vanligt. Ibland kunde de lyckligtvis falla tillbaka på invanda rutiner. Trots det samlade sig det administrativa arbetet i Wallanders dator.

Han hade länge vägrat befatta sig med de där nymodigheterna, men numera hade han tvingats sätta sig in i förfaringssättet och klarade de mest grundläggande funktionerna. Skriva in en rapport. Skicka den till vederbörande instans. Kolla om han fått något mail och i så fall, besvara det. Men han valde oftast att ringa upp personen han behövde kontakta och kunde inte förstå att Linda och Stefan och flera av hans yngre kollegor föredrog att skicka ett mail eller ett sms till en person som satt i samma rum, några skrivbord bort.

När han skrivit in det sista av rapporten, stängde han ordbehandlingsprogrammet, eller åtminstone fönstret. Linda påstod att det var stor skillnad, men bara texten försvann, efter den skickats vidare till vem det nu var som skulle ha den, så struntade Wallander i vad som hände med den.

Han påminde sig att det var lika bra att stänga av mailprogrammet också, men det spelade inte så stor roll. Bara han stängde av datorn så blev han ju av med alltsammans. Det var förstås bara om han verkligen stängde av datorn och inte enbart skärmen, som han råkat göra flera gånger.

Men inte bara Linda utan flera andra kollegor hade noga inpräntat vikten av att stänga av hela datorn och visat honom hur man gjorde, så nu skulle det nog inte hända igen.

Medan han tog fram mailprogrammet som hade legat dolt eller hur det nu var man sa, såg han hur ett mail landade i inkorgen, som det tydligen hette. Han rynkade pannan och såg närmare på ämnesnamnet. Men där stod ingenting. Avsändaren var tydligen också okänd. Egendomligt. Det var säkert något fel men han försökte ändå öppna mailet.

Han blinkade förvånat medan han läste om texten. Den var skrivet på vanlig svenska, men det tog ändå en stund att dechiffrera det som stod där.

_Tack för senast_ , stod det.

Jag tänkte att du kanske var lite trött när jag gick så jag tänkte påminna dig lite om vårt lilla möte. Om du klickar på rutan nedan, säkrast på pilen mitt på, så får du se en liten filmsnutt som jag har tagit. Den ska nog friska upp ditt minne.

Därunder fanns verkligen en ruta med vad som såg ut som ett suddigt foto. Mitt på fanns en stor pil och Wallander klickade förvånat på den. Han väntade sig inte att något skulle hända, för oftast när han försökte utföra några handgrepp som han inte övat in sedan länge, brukade det aldrig fungera.

Men efter en liten stund började faktiskt en skakig, suddig amatörfilm visas. Med stigande fasa satt Wallander och såg bilderna fladdra förbi. Han kände igen sig, vilket ju inte var förvånande, med tanke på att filmen måste ha tagits hemma hos honom. Och det dröjde inte många sekunder innan han insåg när filmen gjorts.

I den lilla rutan såg han sig själv ligga på rygg i sängen, delvis avklädd. Medan filmen fortsatte, fortskred avklädningen. Mannen som utförde avklädningen hade ryggen åt kameran hela tiden. Han såg ut att vara fullt påklädd, men eftersom man inte såg honom framifrån gick det inte att vara helt säker.

När de flesta av plaggen antingen var öppna eller avtagna, satte sig mannen själv i sängen, i fotändan. Han -

Här sträckte sig Wallander mot datormusen och stängde av filmen. Än en gång blev han tvungen att torka sig i pannan. Det tog honom en lång stund att samla sig såpass att han läste färdigt mailet.

_Som du förstår skulle nog allmänheten, för att inte tala om dina chefer och kollegor, bli minst sagt förvånade över att se Ystadpolisens mest kända mordspanare i en sådan situation. Antagligen blir också han, den där mörka killen som du är tänd på. lika förvånad. Du är säkert beredd att anstränga dig lite extra för att de aldrig ska få se filmen. Tio tusen räcker. Jag hör av mig senare för att meddela hur jag vill ha pengarna._

_Kramar och pussar_

_från_

_din Janne_

Wallander satt kvar och stirrade på skärmen. Långsamt började insikten att han var utsatt för ett utpressningsförsök tränga in.

“Pappa? Vad gör du så här sent? Porrsurfar du eller? Alla andra har gått hem.”

Wallander ryckte till och snodde runt. Hans dotter Linda stod i dörröppningen och såg in på hans kontor.

Han fylldes av lättnad att hon åtminstone inte kunde se skärmen.

“Va? Nej, nej, naturligtvis inte. Jag har skickat iväg min senaste rapport och håller just på att stänga av eländet. Vad gör du här så sent?”

“Jag tänkte att du och jag kunde gå ut och äta, eller något. Om du vill kan du följa med ut till mig och käka.”

“Jaså, jaha, nej, det tror jag inte. Fast vi kan gå och ta oss en pizza eller så.”

“Ok. Kom då. Jag väntar nere på parkeringen. Glöm nu inte att stänga av hela datorn.”

“Det ska jag inte göra.”

Hastigt stängde han av hela datorn, precis som Linda och flera andra hade visat honom. Det innebar förhoppningsvis att alla program stängdes av samtidigt.

Han släckte ljuset och gick genom den mörka salen utanför. På väg ner, undrade han om Linda fortfarande misstänkte något. Just nu kunde han inte tänka på innehållet i mailet. Då skulle Linda bara få mer att fundera på.

Ändå lyckades han inte särskilt bra med att dölja chocken och förvirringen.

“Hur är det, pappa? Du är väl inte dålig igen? Tar du ditt insulin ordentligt?”

“Det där är en privatsak. Jag begriper inte hur ni har lyckats ta reda på det där med min diabetes. Kan man inte få ha några hemligheter ifred?”

Linda höjde ögonbrynen.

“Har du så många hemligheter då, pappa? Jag har hört att du är en riktig kvinnotjusare. Har jag några halvsyskon jag inte känner till?”

“Inte vad jag vet. Jag menar, naturligtvis inte. Där ser man. Till och med på en polisstation går skvallret runt som en influensaepidemi.”

“Särskilt på en polisstation tror jag.”

“Jo, kanske det.”

“Hur är det med dig då? Är allt bra?”

“Visst, visst. Självklart. Det har blivit lite dåligt med sömnen på sista tiden bara. Jobbet förstås. Jag kanske ändå ska fundera på att dra mig tillbaka.”

Linda fixerade honom med en genomträngande blick. Genast ångrade Wallander att han lagt till det där sista.

“Det där låter inte likt dig. Du berättar väl om det är något? Jag vet att du tycker att din hälsa är privat, men – jag är väl inte vem som helst? Kom ihåg det. Du får gärna prata med mig om det är något. Till och med om problem med älskarinnorna.”

Wallander kunde inte låta bli att le lite frånvarande. Han fick inte stöta bort Linda. Det hade tagit honom så många år att komma henne så här nära. Han hade inte råd att förstöra deras relation igen.

“Borde det inte vara tvärtom? Jag som säger till dig att du gärna får berätta allt du vill för mig. Om pojkvänner och annat privat också.”

“Kanske det. Men det borde väl fungera åt båda hållen, eller hur? Förresten vet du mycket väl att det inte finns någon pojkvän. Inte sen -”

Hon tittade bort. Wallanders samvete slog honom fast han mycket väl visste att det tagit slut mellan Linda och Stefan långt innan han utvecklat de här absurda känslorna för den yngre kollegan.

“Här finns det inga älskarinnor heller.”

“Just nu, menar du?”

Wallander ignorerade frågan, i förhoppningen att hans dotter skulle lämna ämnet. Till hans lättnad gjorde hon det.

Redan nästa dag började Wallander gå igenom sin ekonomi. Han skulle kunna få loss tio tusen, men det skulle svida. Dessutom visste han mycket väl att det inte fanns några som helst garantier att utpressaren skulle upphöra med sina krav, bara för att han betalade. Ändå kunde han inte tänka sig att låta bli. Den där filmen fick aldrig någonsin spridas i någon form.

Wallander blev kallsvettig bara vid tanken. Att hans dotter skulle få se honom – att Stefan skulle få veta – och att Lisa Holgersson och alla kollegorna, för att inte tala om allmänheten – det var helt otänkbart.

När han frigjort de tio tusen väntade han. Redan samma kväll kom nästa mail. Där stod bara att han skulle hålla sig hemma den kvällen och vänta på vidare instruktioner.

Han skyndade sig hem och väntade. Vid halvelvatiden ringde telefonen. Han kände igen den där Jannes röst.

“Hallå. Jag hoppas att du har tänkt igenom din situation, Kurt. Och att du inser att jag menar allvar.”

Wallander svalde alla bittra ord som han hade på tungan. Han hade inte råd att provocera den här mannen.

“Ja.”

“Bra. Jag kommer upp om en liten stund. Du är ensam, hoppas jag, för om du inte är det -”

“Jag är ensam.”

“Då så. Vi ses snart.”

Motvilligt reste sig Wallander upp och låste upp ytterdörren, fast han helst av allt ville låtsas som han inte var hemma eller helt enkelt rusa ner och sätta sig i bilen och försvinna. Vart som helst, bara han kom härifrån. Sekundsnabbt blixtrade Öresundsbrons silhuett framför hans ögon, men flykt var inte en utväg. Han blev tvungen att klara av det här, på något sätt.

Bara några minuter senare hörde han steg i trappan och så knackade det lätt på dörren. Wallander tryckte ner handtaget och sköt upp dörren.

“Har du saknat mig?”

Janne kastade en slängkyss, men blicken i hans ögon var långt ifrån kärleksfull. Istället såg han road ut, road och självsäker som om han inte väntade sig några problem.

“Ska vi komma fram till det väsentliga?”

“Du vill ha en snabbis innan vi går över till affärerna? Visst. Men då får vi gå in i sovrummet. Du vill väl inte att jag ska känna mig billig?”

Wallander mötte iskallt Jannes hånfulla blick, och till slut bleknade leendet på den yngre mannens läppar.

“Då så. Tio tusen sa vi ju. Jag vill gärna ha hela summan i kontanter, det förstår du nog. Har du det här nu?”

“Nej, men jag kan ordna det till imorgon.”

“Jättebra. Då ses vi då. Och du, Kurt – försök inte lura mig, för då -”

“Var ska jag lämna över pengarna?”

“Här förstås. Vi ses imorgon kväll vid samma tid. Och då kan du gärna få den där snabbisen, på köpet liksom. Jag är inte snål. Puss och kram.”

När dörren slagit igen bakom Janne, sparkade Wallander till badrumsdörren. Hans blick föll på telefonkatalogen som låg på telefonbordet bara några steg bort. Han svepte ner katalogen i golvet och såg sig om efter något annat att avreagera sig på.

Ute i köket fick den ena köksstolen tjäna som slagträ. Innan han hunnit sparka sönder den var det någon som bankade i väggen från höger sida. Vid det här laget var han så rasande att han sparkade igen köksdörren så den slog igen med en smäll. Då bankade det på den högra väggen igen, och innan ljudet avtagit, också på den vänstra väggen.

Plötsligt insåg Wallander hur infantilt hans beteende var. Ilskan rann av honom och han sjönk ner vid köksbordet och gned sig i ögonen. Om han inte burit sig åt som en förbannad idiot skulle det här aldrig ha hänt. Alltsammans var hans eget fel. Nu fick han bara ta konsekvenserna och hoppas att det inte blev värre.

***

Han borde ha anat att när man hoppades att något inte skulle kunna bli värre, var det bara början på ännu mer trassligheter. Murphys lag, hette det visst, eller så blandade han ihop det med något annat.

Varje kväll sedan Wallander lämnat över de tio tusen till Janne, eller vad nu utpressaren egentligen hette, hade Wallander suttit och väntat på nästa samtal. Han insåg ju att han tagit fel beslut. Som yrkesman visste han att det enda sättet att hantera utpressare var att polisanmäla. Nu var risken stor att han skulle få leva i skräck för den där Janne resten av livet.

Konstigt hur annorlunda det var att vara ett brottsoffer själv. I en sådan situation hade man svårt att tänka klart. Det fick han lägga på minnet inför framtida fall. Skamset mindes Wallander hur många gånger han varit irriterad över brottsoffer som agerat oförståndigt och ansvarslöst i samband med brottet de utsatts för. Kanske var det inte alltför svårt att förstå, trots allt.

När samtalet till slut kom, var det inte från utpressaren utan Linda. Wallander hade redan hunnit andas ut, när det Linda sa plötsligt nådde fram till honom.

“Pappa – vad är det du har ställt till med? Jag kommer över och pratar om det.”

“Vad menar du, Linda?”

Han tyckte sig höra en överdriven suck i luren.

“Det där med att du blir utpressad, förstås. Har du ställt till med något annat?”

“Linda -”

Den plågade tonen gjorde inget intryck på hans dotter. I alla fall inte så att hon lämnade honom ifred.

“Jag kommer nu.”

En kvart senare ringde det ihärdigt på dörren. Den här gången var det Wallanders tur att sucka. Han låste upp dörren och hann precis dra sig undan, när hans dotter svepte in i lägenheten.

Linda sprang omkring en stund, och såg ut att leta efter något, men så stannade hon till och satte sig. Jackan var öppen, men hon hängde inte av sig den.

Wallander stod och såg på henne, fylld av obehag. Så nu hade det hänt i alla fall. Han måste fråga Linda hur det gått till.

“Linda – den där filmen -”

“Film? Jaha, det var det han hade. Då förstår jag. Pappa, hur kunde du vara så dum? Märkte du inte att han filmade er?”

“Hör på mig lite nu, Linda – och förresten, hur fick du veta det om du inte har sett filmen?”

“Stefan berättade det förstås.”

Stefan? Wallander kände sig plötsligt yr. Han blev tvungen att sätta sig ner. En stund bleknade omgivningen bort runt honom, men så blev han medveten om att Linda stod över honom och pressade ner hans huvud mellan knäna.

“Andas lugnt nu bara. Håll huvudet kvar där nere ett tag. Du blev ju vit som ett lakan. Jag borde kanske ringa efter en ambulans.”

“Nej, för allt i världen. Låt mig vara ifred bara.”

“Vi kanske ska lägga dig ner?”

“Linda. Jag är ingen invalid. Det är bra nu.”

“Jaha. Som sagt, Stefan berättade att den där typen hade ringt och krävt honom på pengar också. Men han har inga, och så ringde han till mig och frågade om jag också hört ifrån utpressaren. Och det har jag inte. Jag fattar inte varför han ringde till Stefan men han har väl sett honom i tidningen efter något fall, antar jag.”

“Ja, kanske det. Han sa inget om att ringa till någon annan.”

“Okej. Så du är – bisexuell? Det trodde jag inte. Alla pratar ju om vilken kvinnotjusare du är.”

“Linda -”

“Ja. Jag vet vad jag heter. Nu pratar vi om dig. Jag fattar inte att du kunde vara så dum. Alltså att låta dig utpressas. Att du är bisexuell är ju faktiskt ganska coolt.”

“Linda – Jag menar, nu räcker det. Jag vill faktiskt inte diskutera det här mera. I alla fall inte – Sa den där typen att han skulle offentliggöra filmen om inte Stefan betalade?”

“Ja, eller jag visste ju inte att det var en film, men han skulle gå ut med det offentligt om Stefan inte betalade. Hur mycket har du gett honom?”

“Det har du inte – Jag menar, det är privat.”

Lindas ögon blängde mörkt på honom, och Wallander bestämde sig för att skadan redan var skedd. Han kunde lika gärna berätta.

“Tiotusen.”

“Men pappa. Du fattar väl själv att det var jättedumt. Förresten, har du varit och testat dig?”

“Det där -”

“Sluta. Nu är det allvar. Det är inte som när du var lika gammal som jag. Nu räcker det inte med lite antibiotika längre. Man kan få något obotligt, fattar du väl.”

“Jag är medveten om det. Nej, jag har inte testat mig än. Jag – vet inte om jag behöver det. Sanningen att säga minns jag inte särskilt mycket av den där kvällen.”

“Jaha. Och det går inte att se i den där filmen då?”

“Den har jag inte -”

“Har du inte ens tittat på den? Men då kan han ju ha lurat dig totalt. Om du inte minns något och – men det här var faktiskt ännu mer korkat än jag trodde. Var finns den?”

“Vilken då?”

Än en gång blängde Linda på sin pappa. Han erkände att han nog varit ganska dum. Egentligen visste han mycket väl vad hon frågat efter.

“Den ligger i ett mail jag fick på jobbet.”

“Kom då. Vi åker dit. Sen får du titta på den och kolla vad som hände. Den kanske inte ens föreställer dig. Han kan ju ha blåst dig helt och hållet.”

“Den föreställer mig. Jag kände igen lägenheten och – mig själv. När jag – jag stängde av innan -”

“Du måste titta, fattar du väl. Jaha. Så du har gayporr undangömd här i lägenheten? Inte på jobbet väl? Så dum är du väl inte? Hur länge har du hållit på med det här? Du var väl inte ihop med någon kille när du var ihop med mamma?”

Wallanders mun öppnades och stängdes medan han sökte ord som kunde täcka den förödmjukelse han kände. Hans egen dotter frågade honom om han gömde undan gayporr. Om han -

Tyst räknade han till tio, först framlänges, sedan baklänges.

“För det första: det finns ingen porr här eller på jobbet. Jag skulle aldrig -”

“Ok. Bra. Jag trodde jag skulle smälla av när jag hörde – Men resten då?”

“Jag har aldrig tidigare – det här var första gången.”

“Jaha. Jaså. Då är det sant då. Det där att man kan vakna upp en morgon och bara vara gay. Jag trodde aldrig på det. Visst är det coolt och så, men jag har då aldrig känt mig dragen till någon tjej.”

Än en gång räknade Wallander långsamt till tio. Den här typen av förtroenden hade han klarat sig utan.

“Jag vet inte vad som hände. Jag var full. Sen – vaknade jag och hade rejält ont i huvudet, med lite vaga minnesbilder av – Och det, Linda, är allt jag tänker berätta för dig. Du har väl rätt. Jag måste kanske se färdigt filmen och se efter om – vad – men sen är det slut med det här. Vi pratar inte mer om det.”

“Men det fattar du väl att vi måste? Ska du fortsätta att betala pengar till honom resten av livet? Har du så mycket liggande? I så fall kanske du hellre skulle hjälpa din kära dotter att få tag i en bättre lägenhete.”

“Nej, men – Be Stefan om ursäkt från mig. Jag hade ingen aning -”

“Ok. Bara han den där typen inte har ringt till några andra. Chefen till exempel.”

“Då är jag rökt.”

“Inte nödvändigtvis. Du skulle ha sagt till honom att lägga ut den på YouTube.”

“På vad då, sa du?”

“YouTube. En site på nätet där man kan lägga ut hemmavideor. Du skulle ha sagt åt honom att dra åt – Jag kanske inte behöver säga det här, pappa, men att ha sex med någon av samma kön är inte olagligt här i Sverige. Det har varit lagligt sen, typ, innan jag föddes.”

“Det vet jag väl.”

Wallander hade inte menat att fräsa åt sin dotter, men det verkade inte heller bekomma henne särskilt mycket.

“Lugna dig nu. Vi måste ta itu med det här. Jag tror att du måste berätta alltihop för chefen. Som sagt, det är ju inte olagligt. Och de där filmerna har nästan aldrig särskilt bra kvalitet. Du skulle kunna blåneka och säga att det nog bara är någon gubbe som är lite lik dig.”

Wallander började inse att han nog varit ännu dummare än han tidigare förstått. Men vad Linda inte visste, och vad han hoppades att hon aldrig skulle få veta, var det där med Stefan. Han misstänkte att Janne antytt för Stefan att han hade känslor för honom. Och det hade förstås Stefan inte kunnat förmå sig till att berätta för Linda.

Trots att han idiotiskt nog betalat istället för att avvisa den där Janne, hade han istället råkat ut för exakt det han hela tiden velat undvika. Linda hade helt och hållet rätt. Han borde ha sagt till Janne att dra – Exakt. Och nu satt han här i skiten.

Han suckade djupt och svor en lång harang, vilket fick Linda att stirra på honom.

“Jäklar. Ni kan visst svära ni också, i den äldre generationen. Kom nu. Lisa är rätt shysst. Hon kommer nog att förstå. Och Stefan kan ju inte betala. Jag har inget extra och det har väl inte du heller, väl? Nej, jag tänkte väl det. Kom igen. Chefen kan nog ordna det här.”

“Vi får väl göra det. Du har rätt. Jag har varit en idiot. På mer än ett sätt.”

“Ja, ja. Du borde inte dricka så mycket.”

“Nej, det borde jag inte. Men du vet nog hur det är. Ja, kom då. Eller, du – jag åker ensam. Det finns ingen anledning att du ska behöva -”

“Äsch. Det är lugnt. Jag kommer med och så måste jag ringa till Stefan. Han måste få veta att han inte har något att oroa sig för.”

“Ja, gör du det.”

Först åkte de in till stationen. Där tvingade sig Wallander att se igenom hela filmen. Som han redan anat föreställde den honom själv och den där Janne. Till sin lättnad insåg han att han antagligen inte hade mycket att oroa sig för när det gällde smitta. Men det var väl ändå säkrast att han gick och testade sig. Helt säkert var det ju inte. Med en rysning funderade han på varför Janne inte hade tyckt det var värt att skydda sig. Kunde det bero på att han redan var smittad? Eller brydde sig inte den yngre generationen om det längre?

Medan Wallander fylld av obehag såg filmen till slut, ringde Linda inte bara Stefan utan också Lisa Holgersson.

När hon kom in på stationen, gick hon raka vägen in på Wallanders kontor. Hon fixerade honom med en genomträngande blick.

“Okej. Berätta med dina egna ord vad som har hänt. Jag hoppas för din skull att jag missförstod Linda nyss.”

“Jag – har varit en idiot.”

“Det fattade jag. Men tala om exakt på vilket sätt.”

Wallander kände sig som en trettonåring som just tagits på bar gärning när han smygrökte och som nu stod inför rektorn och försökte förklara sig.

Lisa Holgersson lät honom avsluta sin berättelse, och avbröt honom inte fast han stakade sig och fick börja om från början ett par gånger.

När han avslutat sin redogörelse, såg hans chef ut att fundera en stund, så började hon tala igen.

“Jaha. Då var det så i alla fall. Till att börja med måste jag säga att jag är förvånad. Nej, förvånad täcker det inte. Att du av alla människor -”

“Ja, ja. Jag börjar väl bli senil eller något. Tydligen kan sånt här dyka upp plötsligt och oväntat.”

“Åh, du menar din bisexualitet? Jag syftade på din erbarmliga dumhet. Senil? Ja, det kanske stämmer. Hur kunde du vara så imbecill att du lät dig utpressas? Efter all din erfarenhet som polis. Jag är verkligen förbluffad, Kurt.”

“Jo. Jag förstår det.”

“Hur mycket gav du honom?”

“Tio tusen. Men det var mina egna pengar -”

Lisa Holgersson tystade honom med en blick.

“Du vet själv att man aldrig ska ge efter för utpressningsförsök. Det trodde jag var det första man fick lära sig på polisskolan. I stort sett. Ja, ja. Gjort är gjort. Nu får vi försöka begränsa skadeverkningarna. Du säger att han filmade er? Och att han ska offentliggöra filmen om han inte får – hur mycket mer?”

“Det – vet jag inte. Han vände sig till Stefan också.”

“Stefan? Stefan Lindman? Vad har han med saken att göra? Var han också med när ni -”

“Nej, nej. Jag har ingen aning om varför den här Janne ringde till Stefan. Linda föreslog att han kanske sett Stefan i tidningen i samband med något fall.”

“Hm. Det kan jag inte tänka mig, men naturligtvis är ju vår region liten. Alla känner alla. Ja, ja. Har Stefan betalat?”

“Enligt Linda har han inga pengar.”

“Eller också har han lite mer vett i huvudet redan vid sin ålder än du har nu. Okej. Lämna det här åt mig. Du åker hem igen och stannar där tills jag har fått rätsida på den här saken. Nej, inga protester. Nu gör du som jag säger. Om vi har tur kanske jag kan få tillbaka dina pengar, men räkna inte med det.”

Tillintetgjord, nickade Wallander stumt.

“Upp med hakan. Personligen struntar jag i mina underlydandes sexuella läggning, men du inser säkert själv att sånt här ser illa ut för kåren. Då menar jag inte homosexualitet, utan – ja, du förstår vad jag menar.”

Än en gång nickade Wallander, utan att kunna förmå sig att svara.

Så var hans chef borta igen. Han kunde bara hoppas att hon kunde ordna upp situationen, när han själv misslyckats så kapitalt.

“Är du klar att åka då?”

Lindas röst väckte honom ur de dystra funderingarnar och han såg upp och mötte hennes blick. Kunde det bli pinsammare än så här? Jo, kanske. Om Stefan hade kommit ihåg vad som hände där i Estland och om han berättat det för Linda. Eller om utpressaren började prata om det inför Lisa Holgersson eller vem det nu var som fick ägna sig åt fallet. Men nu var saken bortom hans kontroll och han fick helt enkelt finna sig i vad som än hände.

***

Visserligen hade han väntat sig att det skulle bli långtråkigt att gå hemma, men med tanke på vad anledningen var, kändes det ännu värre. Dagarna sträckte sig framför honom oändligt tråkiga och händelsefattiga. Om han allvarligt hade övervägt pensionsalternativet fick han nu klart för sig att det skulle han aldrig stå ut med.

Veckoslutet fick han klara av, på samma sätt han alltid gjorde, men när måndagen kom hade irritationen och rastlösheten redan satt in.

På kvällen ringde Linda och frågade hur det var. Vad skulle han svara på det? Men han ansträngde sig att inte snäsa av henne. Det var viktigt att han inte gjorde något som kunde förstöra deras nya och sköra relation.

Han gick som på nålar hela nästa dag och funderade på om han kunde gå ut på stan, men insåg att det nog inte var någon bra idé. Så övervägde han att resa bort, kanske till Köpenhamn, eller åtminstone till Lund eller Malmö, men han hade en känsla av att Lisa Holgersson nog inte skulle uppskatta det. Trots att han vanligtvis följde sitt eget huvud, trodde han att den här gången satt han tillräckligt mycket i klistret för att behöva följa reglerna.

När onsdagen hade kommit och gått började han frukta att fallet inte skulle gå att lösa den här veckan och att han skulle tvingas vanka fram och tillbaka här hemma ytterligare en vecka. Tanken på det fyllde honom med fasa. Så här skulle det bli varje dag när han gått i pension. Han måste redan börja hitta någon alternativ sysselsättning så han inte förlorade förståndet.

De idéer han övervägde och förkastade kändes inte alls tilltalande och han kunde inte komma fram till något beslut. Inte för att det brådskade, men det var i alla fall något att göra.

När telefonen ringde torsdag förmiddag väntade han sig att få höra Lindas röst igen. Därför blev han både förvånad och omskakad när det visade sig vara hans chef.

“Jag tror du kan sluta oroa dig nu. Det visade sig att din – dejt – har ett omfattande brottsregister. När jag målade upp den tid han skulle behöva tillbringa i fängelset för bara några få av hans allvarligare brott, blev han plötsligt väldigt samarbetsvillig. Filmen är raderad nu, såvitt jag förstår. Det var lite knepigt att ordna, men jag har förstått att de åtgärder jag vidtog är tillräckliga.”

“Jaha. Menar du att kameran och alltsammans är förstörda?”

“Som sagt du har inget att oroa dig för längre. Men jag hoppas att det här blir en läxa för dig, Kurt. En man i din ställning kan inte vara nog försiktig. Det gäller ju inte bara ditt eget rykte, utan hela kårens. Kan jag lita på att du använder ditt sunda förnuft i fortsättningen?”

“Ja. Naturligtvis. När får jag komma tillbaka till arbetet?”

“Nu. Idag. Om du vill. Ingen här på stationen vet och i övrigt har jag bara kontaktat ett fåtal personer.”

“Hur många är det som vet?”

“Ingen vet att det gäller dig, så det behöver du inte oroa dig för. Jag hade några gentjänster att kräva in. Men nu är du skyldig mig en, bara så du vet det.”

Wallander tystnade. Menade människan allvar? Men han hade knappt avslutat tanken när hans chef brast ut i vad som nästan kunde beskrivas som ett gapskratt. Åtminstone var det så nära hon kunde komma.

“Se bara till att du sköter dig, så är det bra. Vi ses.”

“Tack så mycket. Jag -”

“Ja, ja. Det är bra. Om du kommer in nu, så ska du få ett annat fall att jobba med.”

“Okej. Jag kommer.”

Efteråt stod han och stirrade tomt framför sig så länge att fötterna började somna. Han gick fram och tillbaka i hallen medan han långsamt fick tillbaka känseln i dem. Hans akuta problem var avklarat. Om han bara gick till vårdcentralen – inte här utan kanske i Malmö – så skulle den här idiotiska incidenten vara ur världen. Men hans underliggande problem, känslorna för Stefan, hade tyvärr inte avtagit. Det fanns inget värre än en förälskad gammal idiot. Vem var det som hade sagt det? Eller hade han kommit på det själv? Hur som helst, det var nog sant.

Lyckligtvis hade det åtminstone undgått hans snokande dotter. Otroligt vad nyfiken hon var. Vilket i och för sig var en fördel för en polis. Om hon nu bara inte hade valt att lägga sig i hans privatliv. Men hon hade ju rätt i att hon inte var vem som helst. Han fick nog finna sig i att han numera inte var ensam. Det borde han vara tacksam för, inte stå här och tänka grinigt om sin dotter som faktiskt valt att bli polis och att arbeta här nere, antagligen just för att hon ville komma sin far närmare.

Skyndsamt tog Wallander på sig ytterkläderna och hoppades att han skulle slippa arbeta tillsammans med Stefan de närmaste veckorna. Hellre då Linda, fast det tyckte väl inte Lisa var någon bra idé. Någon annan i så fall.

Och nu skulle han verkligen akta sig så han inte råkade ut för något mer trassel. Den här gången räckte och blev över.

SLUT


End file.
